The present disclosure relates generally to the field of containers such as containers for medical and/or biological solutions. The present disclosure relates specifically to a multi-chamber container configured to provide an indication that a seal breach between chambers has occurred.
Certain solutions (e.g., medical solutions) are formed by mixing or combining together two or more components prior to use. For some such solutions, it is desirable keep the solution components separate during various steps of processing and/or separate until ready to be used. The solution components may be combined once the need for the components to be separated has passed and/or before use of the solution. Solution components may be separated for a variety of reasons including stability, to ensure compatibility and to prevent premature reaction between solution components. Further, such solutions may be stored in containers having multiple compartments separated by a peelable or frangible seal. In some applications, each compartment of the container may hold a different solution component, and when mixing of the solution components is desired, the seal between the separate compartments is broken allowing the solution components to mix.